


Правила игры

by papugaka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mini, Psychology, dark!Kiyoshi Teppei
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Киёши вовсе не такой добродушный увалень, каким хочет казаться.
Relationships: kiyoshi teppei/hanamiya makoto
Kudos: 6





	Правила игры

**Author's Note:**

> А это уже 2014 год. Всё уже не так плохо, как раньше.

Ханамия всегда относился к вечно улыбающимся людям крайне недоверчиво. Недолгое близкое общение с Имаёши показало ему, что он правильно делает, опасаясь таких личностей на инстинктивном уровне. Никогда не знаешь, что такой человек может преподнести тебе в один прекрасный момент, продолжая улыбаться.  
С Имаёши в этом отношении было просто – он своей гнильцы в принципе никогда не скрывал, и его ухмылка оставляла ощущение щёлкнувшего у носа кнута: не задело, но заставило непроизвольно отшатнуться. За пару лет школьного знакомства их отношения не вышли за рамки вежливого и молчаливого уважения. Назвать это дружбой язык не поворачивался: скорее нечто вроде деловых отношений, созданных из необходимости, которая в то время ограничивалась в основном домашним заданием и периодическим постреливанием сигарет. После окончания средней школы его пути с Имаёши и с сигаретами разошлись.  
А вот улыбочки людей вроде Киёши Теппея порой создавали ощущение того же кнута, но уже на горле, готового затянуться.   
Мяч гулко ударился о край корзины и отскочил. Всего шесть попаданий из десяти. Ханамия был в своей команде разыгрывающим, а потому никто и не требовал от него особенной меткости. А если бы потребовал, то мигом бы узнал, кто в Кирисаки Дайчи имеет право выдвигать требования. Но шесть из десяти?  
Ханамия негромко выругался, с досадой пнув столб, на котором было закреплено кольцо, представляя на его месте Киёши. Удовлетворения это не принесло, зато начал болеть палец на ноге.   
\- Идите без меня, я вас догоню.  
Лёгок на помине. Надо будет в следующий раз выбрать какой-нибудь закрытый дворик, чтобы никакой идущий мимо балбес не заинтересовался его персоной, особенно в то время, когда персона не в лучшей форме. И настроение персоны едва ли не хуже, чем форма.  
Киёши подобрал с земли мяч и протянул его Ханамии, улыбаясь, как всегда, до бешенства дружелюбно. Капитан Кирисаки Дайчи не раз и не два задумывался о том, что эту его улыбочку вполне можно стереть старым и проверенным способом. Чем-нибудь вроде переулка, ботинка в зубы и морды в лужу из помоев. Но, вновь и вновь оценивая ширину плеч Теппея, он понимал, что исход мог быть совершенно иным, и все вышеперечисленные прелести жизни могут достаться вовсе не Киёши, а напавшим неудачникам. К тому же решать проблемы таким, прямо скажем, дряхлым и варварским способом Ханамия не желал и не любил. Улыбку недостаточно было просто стереть на какое-то время. Её надо было содрать с мясом, чтобы болело долго и мучительно, чтобы напоминало, чтобы кровь во рту насквозь провоняла ощущением полного и окончательного поражения. Что бы ни говорили остальные, принципы у Ханамии были, хоть и удобные исключительно ему.   
Когда они с Киёши впервые столкнулись на площадке, Ханамия воспринял его как ещё одно препятствие на своём пути. Честно говоря, путь этот вёл в никуда: он не связывал своё будущее с баскетболом и записался в клуб по большей части ради того, чтобы убить время. Однако кому нравятся камни, попадающие под ноги, даже когда ты просто прогуливаешься, не то что опаздываешь и торопишься на работу? Неудачливый камушек отпинывается в сторону с гораздо бОльшей злобой, чем того заслуживает. Однако новый камушек оказался крепким орешком, хоть и с больным местом, которым не преминул воспользоваться Ханамия. После матча, на котором Киёши «случайно» повредил колено, они с Ханамией почти не виделись. Иногда сталкивались на трибунах как зрители, встречались в какой-нибудь забегаловке в надежде перекусить.   
Киёши был неизменно приветлив и здоровался с ним. Здоровался всегда, не особо огорчаясь, что в ответ получает в лучшем случае фырканье, в худшем – истекающий ядом вопрос о здоровье. Киёши здоровался всегда.  
В его улыбке Ханамия отчётливо читал то, что Киёши согласен считать свою травму обидной случайностью. Согласен считать, но не забыть о том, кто на самом деле был её виновником. В последнее время Ханамию от его улыбки пробирало до костей, потому что в идеальных схемах, которые генерировал его мозг, этот фактор не предусматривался, и это нервировало до дрожи в коленях. Улыбка Киёши говорила, что он был готов ждать столько, сколько нужно.  
Ожидание выматывало. Макото привык плести паутину, а не поджимать под себя суставчатые лапки и дрожать на человеческой ладони. Тем более такой большой.  
\- Не в форме сегодня?  
\- Ты тоже, - змеино ухмыльнулся Ханамия, заметив, что Киёши слегка подволакивает левую ногу, и едва не причмокнув от осознания, что это его работа. В отличие от Теппея, он никогда не скрывал того, что знает о своём непосредственном участии в мероприятии «Прикуй Киёши к больничной койке». И никогда не будет скрывать своего довольства по этому поводу. Киёши продолжал лучиться, но уже не так ярко, как прежде.  
«Задело» - с мстительной радостью подумал Ханамия, забирая у соперника мяч. Так, чтобы, не дай бог, не коснуться его рук своими, хотя это было довольно проблематично провернуть. Даже такое мелкое вредительство, как злая насмешка, было сладким, когда касалось Теппея. Закончить эффектно, правда, не удалось – в этот раз мяч вообще не коснулся корзины, а перелетел через забор и печально хрустнул ветвями кустов в соседнем дворике. Ханамия с досадой цыкнул языком: теперь придётся доставать.  
\- Может, попытаешься держать мяч по-другому? - поинтересовался Киёши.  
\- Тебя не спросил, - огрызнулся в ответ Ханамия.   
Солнце светило прямёхонько из-за спины Теппея, превращая его фигуру в чёрное размытое нечто, а лицо выглядело, как тёмный овал без признаков глаз, носа и рта. Ханамия прищурился и невольно шагнул вбок. Чуть посветлевший овал прорезала белая щель с изогнутыми вверх краями. Взгляд Ханамии прикипел к расширившейся улыбке так, словно она должна была вот-вот соскочить со своего места и лязгнуть у него перед носом. Манёвр с передвижением был явно замечен, но Киёши не прокомментировал его вслух.   
\- Если ты не обратишь на это внимание, когда-нибудь твоя команда проиграет из-за тебя.   
\- Ах, какая трогательная забота обо мне и моей команде! Или это была угроза?  
\- Никаких угроз, - мило ответил Киёши, почёсывая шею. – Считай, что добрый совет.   
\- С каких это пор ты занимаешься благотворительностью?  
\- С каких пор при виде меня ты словно хвост поджимаешь?  
Ханамия аж поперхнулся оттого, как точно палец угодил в глаз, но постарался замаскировать кашель замешательством пополам со смешком. Казалось бы, в присутствии Киёши он всегда готовился к неожиданному нападению, а вот поди ж ты, первый удар пропустил. Не ожидал такой откровенности после понимающих улыбочек.  
\- Ты думаешь, что, раз Сейрин выиграла, ты можешь не опасаться меня?  
Может. О да, может. Но ему знать об этом не обязательно. Киёши изобразил замешательство – или по-настоящему не догнал, кто его поймёт, дылду затраханную.   
\- Я думал, все наши проблемы на площадке уже в прошлом.  
\- Я так не думаю.  
Ханамия ощущал себя припёртым к стене, хотя до ближайшей стены было метров десять. Своей репликой он одновременно дал начало двум вариантам развития событий, и ни один из них его не привлекал. С одной стороны, он прямым текстом сказал, что не поддался на дружелюбие Киёши и не ослабляет бдительности, тем самым вынуждая Теппея действовать жёстче, отбросив притворство. С другой стороны, если Киёши был уверен, что его методы действуют, а Макото не подозревает подвоха, то паучка легче было накрыть тапком.   
Куда ни плюнь, везде худо.  
Поэтому Ханамия сплюнул на землю, едва-едва не попав на кроссовки Киёши, и отвернулся, намереваясь отыскать улетевший за пределы видимости мяч. Лично он считал, что разговаривать им больше не о чем. Но, видимо, собеседник придерживался другого мнения.  
– Ты что творишь?!  
Киёши сцапал его за правое запястье и приложил свою ладонь к ладони Ханамии: в сравнении с лапищей Теппея рука Макото выглядела чуть ли не женской, пальцы были тонкими и подвижными, а по длине были меньше на целую фалангу. Демонстрация силы настолько очевидная, что Ханамия едва не зашипел.  
\- Отпусти, - процедил он со всем спокойствием, что имел. Рука Киёши была горячей и шершавой. Если бы не сгенерированный мозгом Ханамии образ оторванной паучьей лапки, то Макото давно бы попытался выдернуть руку из захвата. Всё это глупости – Киёши не мог одним движением оторвать ему конечность. Но вот вырвать из сустава – вполне. Ханамии показалось, что даже самые короткие волоски на его хребте встали дыбом от холода, хотя день был жаркий до неприличия. Хриплый кашель приёмника из дома напротив вдруг усилился, как если бы прибавили звук. Или это выключили звуки мира вокруг него? Вопли детей, шуршание пакета, застрявшего у дорожного столба, треньканье птиц, тарахтение машин словно исчезли. Мир сузился до одного опаляющего прикосновения.  
\- Тебе нужно немного по-другому держать мяч, раз длина пальцев не позволяет большого манёвра, - увещевал Киёши, добродушно смотря на него. Его пальцы скользнули между пальцев Ханамии, практически накрыв всю тыльную часть, легонько сжались. Макото смотрел на соединение их рук и думал, что вот ещё чуть-чуть – и он завизжит, как девчонка.   
Пальцы тотчас разжались. Тогда же вернулись и звуки.  
\- Хорошего дня, Ханамия-кун.  
«Он никогда не прибавлял к моей фамилии суффикс»  
\- Удачного лечения.  
Макото не стал смотреть, как уходит Киёши. Достаточно уже насмотрелся. Мяч обнаружился прямёхонько на клумбе, среди трупиков пионов. Ханамия стряхнул прилипшие к нему кусочки земли и тут же снова уронил, не сдержав нервного смешка.  
Он давно перестал считать Киёши добродушным увальнем. И правильно делал. Правила игры явно изменились.  
Если бы Теппей сжал руку достаточно сильно, то сломал бы Ханамии запястье и все пальцы. Продолжая улыбаться.  
Ханамия был уверен в этом, потому что сам поступил бы так же.


End file.
